bnha_twin_quirksfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuroen Ko
|romaji_name = Ko Kuroen|alias = Kagutsuchi (カグツチ) Fire Reaper (火災死神 Kaji shinigami)}}Kuroen Ko (子黒炎 (こくろえん) Ko Kuroen) is a second-year student at U.A. High training to become a pro hero. His hero name is Kagutsuchi '(カグツチ''). He is the only son and child of the Pro Hero Akaryuu Ko and the Villain, Kurobara. Appearance Kuroen is a young man of slightly-above average height for his age. He has light, white skin complexion with white hair and grey eyes. He possesses a somewhat-physical build. At U.A. he wears the basic male uniform. His Hero Costume is comprised of a black coat with hoodie, over an matching black shirt and pants. What most people call the most distinct features his Costume is a pair of silver gauntlets with golden accents around his forearms, and an silver and purple mechanical surgeon's mask around his face, which doubles as an gas-mask. Personality Kuroen is described as an calm and collected person. Other then him being mostly calm and collected, Kuroen is also an generally easy-going and kind person. History Kuroen was born as the child between the 12th ranked Pro Hero, the "Red Dragon" Akaryuu Ko and the Villain Kurobara; the latter of whom died shortly after giving birth to Kuroen. When he was born, Kuroen was born with an genetic mutation which caused him to be born as an mass of black flames (and with his quirk originally being thought as an mutation type), severely burning his mother and with Akaryuu being the only one who could hold him with out major injury. Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Agility: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Durability: High Pain Tolerance: Keen Intellect: Overall Abilities: Quirk Inferno (インフェルノ Inferuno): Kuroen's Quirk allows him to produce and manipulate black flames at will. His pyrokinetic abilities give him a wide array of both offensive and defensive techniques. When Kuroen was born, his quirk was activated immediately, being engulfed in his black flames which would also later become the inspiration for one of his super moves. The quirk also allows him to form creatures and weapons out of flames. However, using too much of his power can deplete his stamina, ruin his physical functions and possibly burn him. Super Moves * Blaze Body (ブレイズボディ, Bureizu Bodi): Kuroen's signature move and first super move. Inspired by his birth, Kuroen engulfs his body in flames which allows him to use his flames more effortlessly, and can make him temporarily intangible allowing him to make attack pass straight through him. While in this form, Kuroen can not be touched and can be burned after deactivation. * Flames of Anger (怒りの炎 Ikari no Honō): * Inferno Fist (インフェルノフィスト, Inferuno Fisuto): * Flame Midgardsormr (中つ国の燃えるような蛇 (フレーミドガルズオルム) Nakatsukuni no moeru yōna hebi (Furēmingu Midogaruzuorumu) lit. "Flaming Serpent of the Middle Earth"): ** Black Hellstar Dragon (黒地獄星竜 Kuro jigoku-sei ryū): Stats Power: 4/5 (B) Speed: 4/5 (B) Technique: 5/5 (A) Intelligence: 3/5 © Cooperativeness: 2/5 (D) Equipment Silver Gauntlets: A pair of silver gauntlets with gold accents. It allows Kuroen to use his flames at an higher temperature with out being burned. During his battle with Alamos, the gauntlets were melted by Kuroen's Flames of Anger. They were later rebuilt by Vulcan using an better material, so they can withstand Kuroen's flames. Mask: Relationships Kuroen Ko/Relationships Family Aoryuu Ko Akaryuu Ko Kurobara Class 2-B Dante Paradiso Aria Argento Ingvild Hebiko Akatsuki Sabaki Midori Crane Casper Tepes Natsu Sabaki Class 2-A Ace Team Lancelot Du Lac Gawain Shirone Others Aika Kiryuu Alamos Trivia * Kuroen's name contains the kanji for "child, kid" (子 ko), "black" (黒 kuro), and "flame" (炎 en). * Kagutsuchi (or Kagu-tsuchi) is the God (Kami) of fire in Japanese Mythology. ** Similar to Kagutsuchi, Kuroen was born as an mass flames which ended up killing his mother. * In terms of strength within Class 2-B Kuroen is ranked fifth. * Kuoren shares his birthday with Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. ** He also shares his birthday with fellow classmate, Akatsuki Sabaki. * Kuroen shares several similarities to Issei Hyoudou from the light novel series, High School DxD. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-A Category:Ko Family